Yuri's adventure
by FlamingBird
Summary: Yuri ran away from home because they were abusive and stays with Sakura. Who know's what is instored for her.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

FlamingBird: Hi everyone this is kinda of a King of Fighters/Street Fighter but its mainly about Yuri.  
  
Yuri: *smiles * yup all about me  
  
FlamingBird: Yuri would you do the honor's in doing the disclaimers.  
  
Yuri: No prob. FlamingBird doesn't own any of the characters.  
  
FlamingBird: Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 The Arrival  
  
Yuri was on a plane to get far from home as possible. In her backpack was some clothes, some food, and most of training clothes. She stared out the window and was preoccupied looking at the whiteness of the clouds. She was going to her friend Sakura Kasungo's place. She was her only friend all her other so-called friends left her and her brother. She sighed and decided to take a nap. It was going to be one long ride. Little did she know what lied ahead waiting for her.  
  
When she stepped off of the plane and she looked around the large crowd of people until she heard a cheerful voice, "Yuri over here!" She smiled and saw a girl with short brown hair, had a white bandanna, red gloves, and a sailor fuku. "Hey Sakura thanks for picking me up." Sakura smiled, "No problem that's what friends are for." Yuri tightened her red bandanna and pulled on her blue gloves. She had long brown braided hair, a white sleeveless shirt, and long blue pants. The two were walking around until they got to Sakura's place. They walked in and Yuri placed her stuff down and lied down on the bed. Sakura sat down next to her, "In a week were going to meet some friends of mine your totally going to like them" Yuri smiles, "I'd love to meet them." Sakura grins, "Great I can't wait." Yuri smiled at her friend's hyperness. She just hoped they wouldn't leave her like her other friends did.  
  
Please Revew ~FlamingBird~ 


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering

FlamingBird: Alright I got the second chapter done.  
  
Ryu: Ya about time  
  
FlamingBird: * pouts * Ryu your sooooo mean * cry's *  
  
Yuri: * sighs *  
  
FlamingBird: anyways enjoy the second chapter  
  
Chapter 2 The Gathering  
  
It was pretty early in morning when Sakura started shaking Yuri up. "Yuri wake up sleepy head". Yuri groans and rolled over in the bed refusing to wake up mubbling, "Sakura go to bed its to early." Sakura grins and poured cold water on Yuri's face. Yuri screamed cursing loudly, "Sakura! What was that for?" Sakura still smiling, " Well you wouldn't wake up so that's how I woke you up now hurry and get changed we're visiting a friend of mine in America". Yuri blinks for awhile then sighs in defeat and the two of them got changed.  
  
After a few hours they arrived at a huge mansion Yuri looked at it in awe. Sakura giggles, "Will you stop gaping like that come on" she walked up on the porch and knocked. Then we see a tall man with blond hair and a red gi seeing Sakura he smiles, "Well if it isn't Sakura I'm glad you got the invetation and I see you brought a little friend of yours over here well anyways please both of you come in." Sakura giggles, "oh stop it Ken." The two of them enter to see a lot of people were there. Yuri blinks walking behind Sakura looking at everyone.  
  
After about a few hours all of the guests were there. Sakura smiles, "okay everyone I like you too meet my friend Yuri Sakazaki." A guy in pink gi (we all know who that is) snickers. Yuri's eye began to twitch and growls, "You think my name is funny don't you." She stomped towards him grabbed him by the throat and slammed him in the wall giving him a death glare and drew her fist back to find Sakura holding it. "Whoa Yuri calm down that's just Dan." Yuri nods giving him a glare and dropped him. She sighs, "hey Sakura I need to blow off some steam is there a training place or a dojo somewhere?" Sakura nods, "Ya there is come on I'll show you where it is." The two walk off. Ken snickers, "Wow Dan you almost got yourself killed." Dan didn't say anything. Yuri was beating up the punching bag still pissed off. "Hien Hou Ou Kyaku !" She runs toward the punching bag hitting it than ran up it by kicking at it a lot giving out 16 damage/hits. She pants and then sat down. She leaned on the wall so tired she let herself the tiredness influnge her and she did fall asleep.  
  
Okay that's it for now please review  
  
FlamingBird 


End file.
